


One of Many

by liquidcourage



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drinking, Friendship, Gen, Humor, or you could take it as romance i don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liquidcourage/pseuds/liquidcourage
Summary: A paranormal investigator and an alien do shots in a seedy bar. What could possibly go wrong?





	One of Many

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't wrote much in weeks so like. take this it hasn't been proofread at all

“You’re terrible when you’re drunk, Zim.” Despite his griping, Dib still orders two rounds of the cheap shots that are really the only reason anyone comes to this dump of a bar. Zim’s already thrown back three, as evidenced only by the empty shot glasses that were lined up in front of him. Dib knows it will take a lot more than this to get his nemesis to drunk. 

He’ll complain, but he still will keep the drinks coming. Seedy little bars like this don’t care about overserving -- they’ll keep them coming until even an alien like Zim is completely sloshed as long as at least one of them keeps the cash flowing. 

The bartender places down both shots and Zim snatches up both of them before Dib can do anything. “Says you.” Zim tosses back both shots before Dib can even protest. “Just keep ‘em coming,” he says with a gesture to the bartender.

The bartender serves up two more, and Dib is ready this time to snatch up the drinks and pass one to Zim. Greedy alien. He shakes his head, and raises his glass. “Whatever. Cheers?”

“Yes, one of many cheers tonight.”

And with that, they both throw back their shots. 

* * *

It doesn’t take long before Dib is choosing to slow it down a bit, but Zim doesn’t ease up at all, though he finally is convinced to switch from shots to nice, sweet drinks that he doesn’t chug quite as fast. 

Dib nurses his fifth drink of the night, a cheap beer that he’s sipping on while munching on some disgustingly greasy fries -- Food is not this bar’s strong point by any means. Zim’s on his ninth or tenth -- some fruity cocktail that’s heavy on the sugar and the booze -- but who’s counting at this point? They’re both pleasantly tipsy. Damn aliens and their stupid fast metabolisms. Jerks, all of them.

“Zim will destroy the Earth tomorrow, Dib - thing,” Zim declares suddenly, slamming his now empty glass on the counter. “Another one, pathetic bar drone!”

The long - suffering but ever patient bartender sighs and rolls her eyes. “Coming right up.” Then she mutters under her breath, “Asshole.”

Dib laughs loudly. “Yeah, go ahead and try, Space Boy, but I’ll stop you, just like I always do!”

The bartender practically throws the drink at Zim, and Dib was really hoping he’d fail to catch it, but even tipsy, Zim’s still quite coordinated. Jerk. Zim takes a good chug of the drink. 

“Zim is going to liquify your organs, Earth - stink! And then -- and then -- what is in this?” He takes another big drink. “This is not what Zim had before! This is far superior to that sludge from the beginning of the night!”

He finishes off the drink and slams the empty glass on the floor. “Give Zim another!”

“Nope, nope, nope, I don’t think so, asshole! I’m cutting you off now -- making a mess of my bar? Pay up and get out of here!” The bartender grabs a broom and swats over the bar at Zim.

“Dammit, Zim, we had a good thing going here, you jerk.” 

At the mention of payment, Zim reaches into his PAK and pulls out only a few coins, which he tosses on the bar before running out the door. “See ya, _ Dib - stink_!”

“Curse you, Zim!” Dib shouts, as the bartender swoops down on him, expecting payment for their now pricey bar tab.

**Author's Note:**

> inspo from [here](https://ezwriting.tumblr.com/post/188134693196/)
> 
> find me on [tumblr!](https://ezwriting.tumblr.com/)


End file.
